


Sozin’s comet

by AtLAstuff



Series: That soulmate AU [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLAstuff/pseuds/AtLAstuff
Summary: Fighting a big battle isn’t easy when you can also feel your soulmate’s pain.Or; Sozin’s Comet part 3 and 4, set in my soulmate universe.





	Sozin’s comet

_ ZUKO  _

 

“You better don’t die,” Sokka said. Everything was planned, everyone knew who was gonna do what. This could be their last goodbye.  _ It won’t be. It can’t be.  _ They were alone somewhere behind a tent, having a tiny moment of privacy before they had to leave. 

 

“That wasn’t my plan anyways,” Zuko replied. It was a dangerous task, but they had to win. There was no other way. His father had to be taken down and the war had to end, right now. 

 

“If you die, I probably won't be able to fight properly because, like, that soulmate bound and all so,” Sokka smiled.  _ Ah so that’s what this about.  _ He knew it was just teasing, but two can play that game. “If you die, you’ll ruin our battle too.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you don’t want me to die for selfish reasons only,” said Zuko, and he saw a tiny smile on Sokka’s lips, even though his eyes were filled with fear. 

 

“And what about it?” 

 

They were both scared to die, scared that the other would die or that anyone else in the group would. Hopefully fighting their own battles away from each other would make the scared feeling a bit less overwhelming. 

 

“You better don’t die either,” Zuko said then, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. He wrapped his arms around Sokka, pulling him into a tight hug.  _ This could be the last one.  _ “You know, because otherwise Katara will have to fight Azula alone and all. Because otherwise  _ I  _ won’t be able to fight.”

 

Sokka lightly patted his hair, before pulling back and pulling him into a quick kiss. “Good luck,” he whispered. 

 

“You too.”

 

No, they couldn’t die. There was too much unfinished business, so many more things they could do. 

 

~~

 

_ SOKKA _

 

“Guys, I don’t know if you know this already but if either of you gets seriously hurt, the other will feel it too, so you better be careful,” he said while on their way to the mission to his two friends. Maybe they already knew, but better safe than sorry. Sokka knew Toph and Suki weren’t exactly doing anything about this whole soulmate situation, but they’d still be able to feel each other’s pain. “I don’t know how severely the other will feel it but…”

 

“Wow Sokka, I was just planning on getting seriously injured!” Toph said sarcastically and Suki lightly laughed. 

 

Well, you can’t say he hadn’t warned them.

 

Maybe him and Zuko should’ve waited with getting closer. This was only going to make the whole pain situation worse. 

 

~~

 

_ ZUKO _

 

Azula was slipping, he knew it. Maybe she herself didn’t realize, but she was. He had to win this. He  _ would  _ win this. 

 

Agni Kai, just the two of them. Katara shouldn’t get hurt in this. This was a battle he alone had to fight. No one else involved, no one else hurt.  _ Except for maybe Sokka, through myself that is.  _

 

He couldn’t get hurt, for Sokka’s sake. 

 

Why was Azula even like this right now? How had she snapped?  _ Why  _ had she snapped? She could be Fire Lord in a couple of minutes if she would win this, but she didn’t seem to be in the right state of mind at all. 

 

There’s no time for questions now though. 

 

~~

 

_ SOKKA _

 

He had never felt such an intens energy going through him all of the sudden, as he laid there on the top of an air ship, knowing how high the chances of everything crashing down were. “Fuck,” he breathed. Sokka knew what was happening all too well.  This wasn’t just adrenalin going through his body, no, this was an actual type of energy. 

 

_ I can’t tell Toph.  _ She’d be too worried. He had to go on no matter what. They were too close to victory, having taken down most of the airships already. 

 

Spasms of energy kept going through his body, and they weren’t necessarily painful, but the feeling was more so like the universe wanted to tell him  _ ‘hey, your soulmate is kinda dying because of lighting!’  _ He didn’t really feel it, but at the same time he very much did. Either their bound had became so strong, he felt everything as intensely as Zuko did, or Zuko was  _ really badly _ hurt. Probably the second one. 

 

The lighting would leave Zuko unable to fight on, but Sokka knew it didn’t do anything to himself. No matter what he felt, if he ignored it, it’d be painful but not deadly. It wasn’t his own pain. The lighting couldn’t touch his own muscles. 

 

Still though.  _ Seriously Zuko? I thought you could redirect lighting!  _ he mentally scolded. What happened?

 

“Are you okay?” Toph shouted over the noise. “It’s Zuko, isn’t it?” As if she could read his mind. Was he being that obvious?

 

“It’s fine! We need to go on!” He had to be okay.  _ Zuko had to be okay.  _ “I’ll survive!  _ He’ll survive! _ ” He shouted back at her. 

 

He stood up and pulled Toph with him. They  _ would  _ finish this mission no matter what. 

 

He tried telling himself all the energy he felt through his body wasn’t Zuko dying, it was just adrenalin or something like that. Or maybe this whole situation was just amplifying the feeling because of his fear of anyone close to him dying again. 

 

~~

 

_ ZUKO _

 

Immense amounts of energy were going through his body, leaving him unable to move. He should’ve known Azula would find a weak spot. He should’ve known she would strike Katara instead. Even if he hadn't known Katara was this close in the first place.  _ I should have known.  _

 

The fact that he wasn’t killed on the spot was quite frankly a miracle. There is no way a human body could possibly be resistant to this much energy. He shouldn’t have pushed her to generate lightning anyway. Zuko had been overambitious and had gotten cocky, wanting her to make a move he could use against her, and now Katara and him would pay the price. 

 

_ Fuck _ . Sokka must feel it too.  _ Sokka knows.  _ And worse; Zuko wasn’t fucking up his own mission, no, he was fucking up Sokka’s too. Sure, Sokka had said it as a joke before he left, but it still hold some truth, maybe, possibly. 

 

_ Stupid lighting.  _

 

~~

 

_ SOKKA _

 

If he let go, Toph would fall. There were firebenders on the ships on both sides of them, and now Zuko wasn’t only dealing with getting killed by lighting, now he would probably feel Sokka’s hurt leg too. Everything was going worse and worse with the second. 

 

_ I’m sorry Zuko. For the leg and for this.  _ He grabbed his boomerang and threw it, taking out one of the firebenders, knowing it might never come back. The boomerang isn’t what’s binding them anyway, their soul is. But it still hurt, his boomerang was special to him, and both him and the universe knew that. However, winning the war was more important than some weapon, no matter how attached he was to said weapon. 

 

To the other bender he threw his sword, also knowing it would never come back. Toph was still slipping out of his hands.  _ This could be the end _ . 

 

The feeling of energy going through his body was still there. Was Zuko even still alive? Was his sister even still alive? If Zuko can’t redirect the lighting, she definitely can’t either, and he highly doubted water was an extremely good defense against such energy. 

 

But the pain in his leg was real, the lighting wasn’t. Not for him at least. His leg  _ could  _ do some serious damage to his health.

 

He tried gripping onto Toph’s hand as much as he possibly could. 

 

~~

 

_ ZUKO _

 

He had to get up, right now. No matter what. How does one get rid of energy in their body? Meditate? Try to get it out by attacking or something? He could barely move anything, so the last option probably wasn’t gonna be it. 

 

Suddenly, a pain that was both sharp and dull at the same time was felt in his leg.  _ Really Sokka? Now?  _

 

It didn’t matter. That pain was ignorable and not harmful to him, and his own pain quickly overshadowed the one in his leg.  _ Sokka on the other hand… _

 

He had to defeat his sister and help Katara. Leg pains or not, getting struck by lighting or not, it didn’t matter. 

 

Katara was a good bender, no doubt about it, but Azula was better. Azula might as well be unbeatable at this point. 

 

_ Get up get up get up _ his head chanted, but his muscles couldn’t do it. It was almost as if all of the nerves in his body had been fried. They could be too, for all he knew.  _ Get up get up! _

 

He didn’t get up. He couldn’t get up. All he could do was lay there in agony, hoping for the best. It felt like hours of just lying in pain on the ground, hearing the sounds of water and fire against each other.  _ Azula is slipping.  _ Zuko knew he shouldn’t hope for her to fail, she was his sister after all, but she had to be taken out somehow. Not necessarily killed, but at least not bending against them. And Azula didn’t only have her extremely good bending, she had her strategies too.  _ Azula is slipping.  _ He doubted it would matter anymore now. 

 

Unconsciousness was near, he knew it, almost slipping into the darkness until he felt some kind of healing energy going through him. Katara had won somehow, apparently, and he wished he could say he wasn’t surprised but he somewhat was.  _ Hopefully Sokka will feel the healing too.  _

 

“Thank you Katara,” he said. 

 

“I think I’m the one that should be thanking you.” Zuko didn’t see why, she had won from her after all, but this wasn’t the moment to dwell on those kinds of things. 

 

He stood up, ignoring the pains in his body, looking at his sister having a full on mental breakdown. Slipping indeed. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. It was one of those disasters where you just need to see what happens. Looking away isn’t an option. 

 

_ How did that even happen? _

 

Zuko didn’t know how to feel about it, about her. 

 

They had won. Hopefully, Aang had done the same. And at least Sokka had only hurt his leg for now. 

 

“She’s…” Katara started, still looking down at Azula, spewing fire and screaming. 

 

“Yea,” was all he could bring out. It was a beautiful, horrible disaster. How those two adjectives worked together, he didn’t know, but that was the only way to describe it. Maybe Azula had gotten just as much if not more mental problems from his father’s parenting as he had. 

 

~~

 

_ SOKKA _

 

Zuko is fine, somehow. Or at least less not-fine than before. Katara must have done something. The both of them must have survived. 

 

His leg was wrapped by Suki and Aang was fighting the Fire Lord. 

 

They were going to win this whole thing.  _ The 100-year war would be over.  _

 

_ Zuko is gonna be Fire Lord.  _ What does that make him? 

 

Crazy how things turn out sometimes. 

 

Suki described to Toph how the fight between Ozai and Aang was going.  _ What if Aang can’t kill him though? _

 

~~

 

_ ZUKO  _

 

A messenger hawk flew to them. It had been a bit, and Azula had been thrown into prison where she hopefully wouldn’t hurt anyone else. Everything still hurt like crazy and they had barely moved, still sitting on the cold stones in front of the palace. 

 

“It’s from them,” he whispered to Katara. This might be the worst or best message they’ve ever received, but one thing was sure, it would be the most important message too. There was hope, his body didn’t  _ feel  _ like Sokka had died at least, but they still didn’t know about how things had gone down with Aang and the Fire Lord. 

 

Katara nodded, looking at Zuko, motioning him to open the letter faster. If it were any other situation, he would make a snide remark how doing things quickly isn’t exactly easy when your body has been electrocuted, but this wasn’t any other situation, so he didn’t. 

 

“Let me see!” She then said leaning closer so they both could read the letter. He could hear how nervous she was, breathing faster than normal. 

 

_ “Dear Zuko and Katara, _

 

_ Mission succeeded.  _

_ We’re on our way.  _

 

_ Sokka” _

 

Katara’s arms wrapped around him, which hurt but he didn’t say anything, and she whispered “the war is over!” Sounding both excited and like she was crying at the same time.  _ The war is over.  _ They did that. Aang did that. 

 

~~

 

_ SOKKA  _

 

This was one of these times he really wished Appa could fly faster. Sure, they weren’t  _ that _ far away from the palace, but still a couple of hours flying and he couldn’t help but send the messenger hawk. The sooner his sister and Zuko knew, the better. 

 

“The war is over,” Aang said again in disbelieve.

 

“I can’t believe you just took away his bending!” Suki said. Sokka had been pro the idea of killing Ozai, definitely, but he was somewhat proud of Aang for discovering this whole ‘taking away bending’-thing. At least it got the job done, without Aang hating himself forever over it. 

 

“I can’t believe Sokka’s boyfriend is the Fire Lord now,” Toph said. 

 

“Well, he’s not coronated so-“

 

“You’re dating the Fire Lord!” Toph said again, as if dating the prince of the Fire Nation wasn’t just as much of a crazy concept. Zuko wasn’t coronated yet, but he soon would be. 

 

It was a crazy really. If you had told him a year ago his soulmate would be a Fire Lord, a non-cruel one at that, or at least he very much hoped so, and Sokka would willingly stay with him, he’d have laughed in your face. 

 

“The war is over,” Aang repeated. 

 

~~

 

_ ZUKO _

 

_ “ _ Zuko! Katara!” The four climbed of Appa and ran towards them as quickly as they could. 

 

“Hey! Easy there! I can feel your leg pains!” Zuko joked at Sokka’s kind-of-running, but opened his arms anyway with great difficulty and walked towards him. 

 

“Urg!” Sokka groaned, throwing his crutches on the side for a second. “Says the person that most certainly almost died!” He threw his arms around Zuko anyways, who leaned into the hug. Sokka’s  heartbeat was still fast from all the adrenalin, but so was his. 

 

Hugs were still painful, any type of movement was painful, but it was worth it. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Zuko gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and pulled back. “Did Aang-...?”

 

Probably, otherwise they wouldn’t be this happy. Otherwise the war wouldn’t be over. 

 

“Nope,” Sokka smiled.  _ Wait, what? _

 

“But-“

 

“Aang can take away someone’s bending now!” Suki announced proudly, getting between the conversation, having hugged Katara and now throwing her arms open to hug Zuko too. 

 

Zuko wasn’t big on hugs, but this was an important occasion, so he opened his arms too and she gladly wrapped hers around him. 

 

“That’s a thing?” Okay, the idea of being able to take away one’s bending was pretty… terrifying. But hey, if it got the job done. Aang wasn’t one to misuse his power anyway. Hopefully. 

 

_ He’s still alive. He knows where mom is,  _ Zuko couldn’t help but think. He would talk about that with Sokka later. Suki pulled back. 

 

“So, how did you almost die?” Toph asked, while also hitting him hardly on the upper arm.  _ This is how I show affection. _ He’d rather she didn’t show affection after he had been struck by lightning though. “And don’t tell me you didn’t! Sokka thinks he’s all good at hiding things but he really isn’t!” 

 

“Well…” he looked at Katara. If it hadn’t been for her, he might be dead right now. But if it hadn’t been for him, she might’ve been dead too. However, he  _ did  _ push Azula to using her lighting. “I was being stupid.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Sokka laughed. 

 

_ The war is over _ , went through his head again.  _ I’ll be Fire Lord.  _

 

Katara cut in too. “Azula would’ve struck me with her lighting, but Zuko jumped in, literally and took it all,” she said. 

 

“So where is she anyway?” Aang asked, sounding a bit scared. “Your sister I mean.”

 

“Somewhere she won't hurt any others anymore,” he replied. She had been taken care of. Azula had been her own downfall, really, and it was almost painful to see. Somewhere, Zuko still had a tiny bit of hope she would come to her senses one day like he had. This whole family was a tragedy to be honest. 

 

“I’m glad your safe,” Sokka whispered, wrapping his arms around him again. 

 

“Me too,” he whispered back. “You really need to let your sister check out your leg though.” It wasn’t the most painful thing in the world but still. Sokka was in pain and he wasn’t having it. Not anymore. 

 

Sokka ignored that last sentence. “My boyfriend is the  _ Fire Lord!”  _ He laughed again. It was a crazy concept really.  _ Me, Fire Lord. Sokka, my boyfriend.  _ If you had told him about this a year ago, he might would have laughed. Sure, getting his birthright as heir to the throne back had been a mission, but he didn’t think I’d be this soon, or in this way. “Or he will be in a couple of days at least!” 

 

Still, Zuko really had won the jackpot here. “Well, my boyfriend is one of the bravest warriors of all time,” he smiled back. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s it then,” they suddenly heard from behind him, and Zuko’s head snapped around, hurting himself more in the process. Not moving really wasn’t one of his strengths. 

 

“Mai! You’re out of prison!” And Ty Lee was there too! And they were holding hands! Zuko couldn’t keep his smile from appearing on his face. 

 

“It helps when the warden is your uncle,” she shrugged. “But maybe this whole thing wasn’t too bad,” she looked at Ty Lee, who smiled in return. 

 

“And we won the war!” The other said cheerfully, as if she hadn’t been on the bad side for the whole time. Not that Zuko had much to judge on that part. 

 

Sokka smiled too, grabbing Zuko’s hand to mirror the other two. “We really did.”

 

This really was the start of a new era. 

  
  



End file.
